Icarus
by darkness of the blue moon
Summary: The skies are no longer the limit. Soaring above the prescribed limits for both demons and humans, they fly. They are the Icarus. Warnings: Incest, slight non-graphic lemons.
1. My Memory, Your Reflection

**Prologue Part 1: **

Tiger! Tiger! Burning bright,  
In the forests of the night,  
What immortal hand or eye,  
Could frame thy fearful symmetry?

In this land, the skies are not the limit; no indeed, for the skies themselves are bound, ruled, used and controlled by a race of winged youkai-the Icarus. Now these akuma can be divided into three main types:

**Nekomata:- **cat demons with wings. They appear humanoid, with tails and cat ears. The nekomata have their own skybase, as expected. This gigantic, floating citadel is stationed above a place the humans call 'Konohagakure'. Konohagakure-or Konoha for short-is like a back-up ground base for the nekomata in times of war or, more oft, when they are too lazy to fly.

**-XIII-**

Senju Tsunade sighed. She didn't really like being Hokage. Sure, the job had it's perks but the amount of paperwork wasn't worth her time. The blonde gave the office a suspicious look-over as she sneaked a sip of sake. Then she noticed the letter. It sat there innocently as if it had done nothing wrong. She glared at it before taking another sip of sake. She read through the letter again, although now, she nearly knew it by heart.

"_To Senju Tsunade-hime,_

_I am pleased to inform you that in the course _

_of one of our many diplomatic dealings, I, Haruno Sakura, _

_Jyuudaime Kage of Ataraxia and Leader of the 15__th__ Stealth Corps Covert_

_Operations Unit, etc, etc have by unanimous consent and by_

_lawful agreement been engaged for marriage to Aizen Sousuke, Supreme Overlord of Hueco Mundo and the Hollow Army, PHD, etc, etc on the 30__th__ of November in the 150__th__ moon of the Leopard._

_In light of these recent events, we cordially invite you, as well as your retinue and advisors to be present at the wedding ceremony and also at the erection of the Hikari no to symbolize the uniting of two kingdoms, after which there will be an informal dinner among the Heads of Nations. I sincerely hope you attend._

_-Sakura_

_P.S: Please, please show up, Shishou, I don't wanna be stuckwith a bunch of stuffed shirts all day! God, if I have to spend another day with Yama-ji lecturing me about my wise descision for 'THE GREATER GOOD' I'll go bonkers! BONKERS I TELL YOU!"_

The blonde sighed. _'Ambition's always been your strong point. I just hope you can handle it, Sakura.'_

She sighed once more before picking up her kanji brush to compose an equally stiff and formal reply. It was unlike her, but since it was her student, she would always give Sakura support.


	2. Inuyasha

**Prologue Part 2:-**

_Their paw prints lead you along trails of discovery and insight.  
To look in their eyes forever imprints your heart.  
To hear their howl forever marks your soul.  
To connect with them, forever bonds your spirits_**.**

**Inuyasha:- **these are dog demon; possessing the usual canine fangs and tails, they also have wings like the nekomata. Their skybase is in a more strategic location-above Seretei-the human's administrative area.

**Tsunade POV**

These are two of the main types; more to say, the more universally _accepted_ types. The other, well let's just say, they are a mixture or to put it simply, half-breeds. At least, that's what had been universally thought. But a couple of centuries back, the _'outcasts'_ or those with characteristics from parents from both species had been common. Even those born into nobility had been shunned, no, they had been _especially_ shunned because they were nobles. But in the 100th moon of the Leopard, a large tide had turned. And that tide had risen under the leadership of two groups: Vizards, and the Akatsuki. They had formed a cohesive hole and gouged out their own empire, entangling the fates of others like leaves in a storm. And the force behind them….her mind instantly supplied the image.

A girl. A mere girl in her twenties, looking back with eyes of jade and hair of rose. She had been attired plainly, but outlined against the raging fire in the background, with burning eyes barely softened with an almost crazed smirk. The words drifted through her mind, along with the image:

"_One day, I'll make it burn. I'll dance and laugh as this fire consumes the world. But…"_ green eyes had become half lidded at that point, _"…not yet. Not until there are none worth saving. And then I'll watch. I'll watch it burn and have the sick pleasure that it was __**I**__ that made it burn…"_ and feminine peals of laughter echoed in the corners of the Hokage's mind.

"Sakura." Tsunade named the image fondly. Sure, the girl was slightly crazy, but she never harmed anyone who didn't deserve it. She picked up the letter again and gazed at it.

'_Lets see now...Naruto, Hinata, Itachi, Shizune and Kakashi…Sasuke and Shisui, not to mention Ino, Lee, and Tenten will tag along. And...Gaara has no doubt received the same request so I can expect the Sand Siblings to be there,'_ she mused. _'This should be interesting…'_ she concluded.

-Elsewhere-

"Fck" she whispered as her back hit the wall. "The hell was that for 'niki?"

"Shut _up_," he growled grabbing a fistful of soft hair. Even in the semi-darkness of the room he could see, no, _feel_ the predatory smile on her face. Long fingered hands slid smoothly around his neck and combed through his short silver hair.

"Ora ora, is it that someone's jealous? Don't worry, dear brother, this marriage is just a formality. He knows and I know there are, in truth, no strings attached, so we can still have our fun, hmm?" she retorted smugly, letting her breath ghost over his neck.

"Or is it…" she moved up to nip at his ear "you don't want me to be officially 'attached'?"

"Shut up," he reiterated, slamming her head into the wall. She hummed, seemingly unfazed and pressed her body to his. He responded with a kiss and let his hands roam along her sides. Things grew heated as her hands slipped under the waistband of his simple uniform and he hissed, his claws breaking the sensitive skin near her hips. He felt a savage satisfaction knowing the marks would bruise before he attacked her neck with harsh nips. It was messy and rough, but neither would have had it any other way. He fumbled with her jeans and pushed them past her hips. Her hand left him.

"Dry?" she rasped. He only grunted before slamming in all the way to the hilt. She swore, wrapping her legs around his waist. Her talons gouged bloody tracks down his backs and he grimaced, in spite of the masochistic pleasure he gained from it.

"Move. I'm not a goddamn doll. You can't break me," she jeered bucking into him for emphasis. He glared, setting a merciless pace that had them both gasping for breath. He pulled her into a tongue war to stifle their moans as crescendo built up to frenzy and he hit that little spot in her which pushed her over the brink, calling his name. He followed suit with a muffled groan and they collapsed to the floor, spent.

"Damn," she muttered extricating herself with difficulty. They were covered in sweat and not a small amount of blood not to mention the sticky fluid from their release. She drew a symbol in the air and all traces of their former…_ahem_….activities disappeared, leaving them looking as immaculate as ever. Another symbol served to transport them to Kensei's quarters. Sakura looked around and sighed. It was plain, with barely any personal effects.

'_Just like him and his sense of décor..'_ she reflected. _'Amazing how easily he's able to conk out...brother. My brother. What exactly goes on inside that well-protected head of yours?'_ she mused running her hand through his short silver locks. _'I should go. There are still things Sousuke and I need to discuss.'_

She made to stand up, but was stopped by the strong grip in her forearm. Kensei's eyes were still closed in pretence of slumber. It was a silent command to stay.

'_But it's okay if I'm late. Just this once.'_

With that she sighed and settled down for a nap. After all, there wouldn't be as much time to spend together now. She slept, for perhaps the last time, in the secure embrace of a trusted friend.

**A/N: Well, whaddya think? I've been gone a while. As you may have noticed, this is different, because I felt that it needed to be redone. The first chapter is different so you may wish to start from there. Lol, I'm now into Tales of the Abyss so perhaps you can expect something from there, yes?**

**I'm stuck between JadeSaku (Jade Curtiss x Sakura Haruno), GuySaku [Gaillardia Galen Gardos(full name?) x Sakura Haruno], PeonySaku (Peony Upala Malkuth x Sakura Haruno) and finally….AschSaku (Senketsu no Asch x Sakura Haruno)**


End file.
